Descendants of Nathan Bradley (1631-1701)
Nathan Bradley, who's parents are unkown, was born in Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; 1631 and died on July 26, 1701 in Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; he married on May 17, 1666 to Mary Evans who was born on November 9, 1640 and died on August 24, 1711; she was the daughter of Richard and Mary Evans, who were apparently from Wales. Descendants of Nathan Bradley and Mary Evans #Nathan Bradley I (1631-1701) #*m. Mary Evans (1640-1711) #*#Mary Bradley (1667-1685) #*#Susanna Bradley (1669-?) #*#Elizabeth Bradley (c1672-c1722) #*#Nathan Bradley, Jr. (c1674-1750) #*#*m. 1st, Ruth (?-1707) #*#*m. 2nd, Lydia (?-1701) #*#John Bradley (1678-1763) #*#Samuel Bradley (1683-?) of Nathan Bradley and Ruth #Nathan Bradley, Jr. (c1674-1750) #*m. 1st, Ruth (?-1707) #*#Mary Bradley (17001-?) of Nathan Bradley and Lydia #Nathan Bradley, Jr. (c1674-1750) #*m. 2nd, Lydia (?-1701) #*#Ruth Bradley (1705-?) #*#Samuel Bradlee (1707-1768), constable of Dorchester, Massachusetts #*#*m. Mary Andrus #*#Lydia Bradley (1709-c1710) #*#John Bradley (c1711-1770) #*#Jonathan Bradley (1714-1739) #*#David Bradley (1720-?) #*#Josiah Bradley (c1722-1754) of Samuel Bradlee and Mary Andrus #Samuel Bradlee (1707-1768), constable of Dorchester, Massachusetts #*m. Mary Andrus #*#Samuel Bradlee, Jr. (1731-1770) #*#Lydia Bradlee (1733-?) #*#Daniel Bradlee (1737-1738) #*#Mary Bradlee (1738-?) #*#Sarah Bradlee (1740-?), Boston Tea Party particpant #*#Capt. David Bradlee (1742-1811), Boston Tea Party particpant #*#Thomas Bradlee (1744-1805), Boston Tea Party particpant #*#Nathaniel Bradlee (1749-1813), Boston Tea Party particpant #*#Margaret Bradlee (1749-1824) #*#Meletiah Bradlee (1751-?) #*#Prvt. Josiah Bradlee I (1754-1798), Boston Tea Party particpant #*#*m. Hannah Putnam (?1793) of Prvt. Joisah Bradlee I and Hannah Putnam #Prvt. Josiah Bradlee I (1754-1798), Boston Tea Party participant #*m. Hannah Putnam (1758-1793) #*#Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1778-1860) #*#*m. Lucy Hall #*#Joseph Putnam Bradlee (1783-1838) #*#Samuel Stillman Bradlee (1785-1861) #*#Hannah Bradlee (1787-1856) #*#Mary Bradlee (1792-1866) of Josiah Bradlee, Jr. and Lucy Hall #Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1778-1860) #*m. 1802, Lucy Hall (1783-1816) #*#Hannah Matilda Bradlee (1803-?) #*#Lucy Hall Bradlee (1806-?) #*#Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807-) #*#*m. Lucretia Wainwright #*#Martha Hall Bradlee (1809-?) #*#James Bowdoin Bradlee (1813-1872) #*#Henry Bradlee (1819-?) of Frederic Hall Bradlee and Lucretia Wainwright #Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807-1888) #*m. 1828, Lucretia Wainwright (1810-1886) #*#Elizabeth Gair Bradlee (1832-?) #*#Lucy Hall Bradlee (1833-?) #*#Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) #*#*m. Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) #*#Frederic Wainwright Bradlee (1839-?) of Josiah Bradlee III and Alice Crowninshield #Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) #*m. 1864, Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) #*#Sarah Crowninshield Bradlee (1865-?) #*#Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) #*#*m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1951) #*#James Bowdoin Bradlee (1873-?) #*#Francis Boardman Crowninshield Bradlee (1881-?) of Frederick Josiah Bradlee I and Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas #Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) #*m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1951) #*#Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1952), Parole Oficer of the Massachusetts State Prisons #*#*m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersodrff (1896-1975), knight of the Legion d'honneur #*#Sargent Bradlee (1898-1987) #*#Malcolm Bradlee (1900-?) of Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. and Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff #Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1952), Parole Oficer of the Massachusetts State Prisons #*m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersodrff (1896-1975), knight of the Legion d'honneur #*#Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919-2003), author, Broadway actor #*#Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b1921 ), Frm. Editor-in-chief of the Washington Post, knight of the Legion d'honneur #*#Constance "Conny" Bradlee (1924-1993) Boston Teap Party Participants *Capt. David Bradlee (1742-1811) *Thomas Bradlee (1744-1805) *Nathaniel Bradlee (1749-1813) *Prvt. Josiah Bradlee I (1754-1798) American Revolutionists *Capt. David Bradlee (1742-1811), Boston Tea Party particpant *Prvt. Josiah Bradlee I (1754-1798), Boston Tea Party participant Harvard Graduates *Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1952) *Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b1921 ), Frm. Editor-in-chief of the Washington Post, knight of the Legion d'honneur Refferneces Books *History of the Bradlee Family with Particular Refferences to Nathan Bradley of Dorchester, Mass., by Samuel Dogget Bradlee Proof of Josiah Bradlee and Alice Crowninshield's Children and the children of Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. and Josephine de Gersdorff *The Historical Collections of the Danverse Historical Society, Pg. 42, Vol. 10, by Harriet Silvester Tapley Internet Category:Descendancy lists